Don't Leave Yet
by JeanKirstein69
Summary: Jean and Marco are roommates in college. They become closer and closer then one day, there's and accident. (No major character death)
1. Chapter 1

Jean walked down the hallway of his parents giant home. He found his room and practically threw himself onto the queen sized bed. Whenever his parents fought he usually just hid in his room until the coast was clear. They basically fought whenever they were in the same room for more than 5 minutes. They would never get a divorce though...it would make them look bad, and god forbid if someone didn't think they had a perfect family.

Jean rolled around on his bed until he had a pillow and wrapped around his head to imitate earmuffs and muffle the sound of their screams that just kept getting louder. He never felt like a son to them but more of a house guest that stayed there for 18 years.

Tomorrow was his first day of college and god was he looking forward to it. This meant that he would only have to deal with his parents during holidays and summer breaks. His dad made him go into business, and he didn't really mind because he knew that he already had millions of dollars from his grandfather's will. Jean was like the son he never got, and he was like the dad he never had so naturally Jean stayed at his house almost 24/7 going home only to sleep.

Jean always used photography as his get away after his grandfather died. Luckily he had a beautiful field with tons of tulips and wild flowers that grew back every year. The long gorgeous field that lead out into a giant forest of trees, birds, and deer. When he was around 13 or 14 his grandfather gifted him his camera, the beautiful Yashica Electro 35.

When Jean was a kid and his parents fought he would always ride is bike to grandpa's house and they would talk about how he is gonna be able to leave for college someday and probably never comeback.

Jean grew up with no friends, his parents always told him he pushes them away and his granddad told him that he was too good for them anyway. So thats how he grew up...with grandpa as his only friend. That was until ninth grade when he passed away...his grandma three months later, after that he had absolutely nothing and he realised that he did push people away and that he should change to get through these last years of hell. Yet the only thing that his grandpa told him that he will choose to keep in mind and hold with him forever is to never change for anyone, that includes my daughter and her pretty boy.

Jean eventually fell asleep with a smile on his face remembering the good times with grandpa and reminding himself that he is gonna leave tomorrow. Telling his grandpa in his heart that he made it and that this is the day we've been looking forward to for years.

The next morning Jean was the first one up, his bags having been packet for days finally could be loaded into his 67' Chevy impala. Figuring that he could just get breakfast on the way he headed off after saying good-bye to his dad and his beer bottles on the couch and his mom in her room. He started the car and heard the engine roar. He pulled out of the driveway and headed to the nearest starbucks. With the parking lot nearly empty he pulled in and got his coffee and pastries. Then he was officially on his way to freedom.

With a 3 hour drive ahead of him, he blasted his my chemical romance playlist and started to sing along. The drive seemed a lot shorter that way.

When he finally got there he popped open the trunk and grabbed his suitcase. He headed for his dormitory having memorized his schedule out of temptation. He walked through the glass doors and headed to the front desk, a woman with shoulder length red hair and auburn eyes was sitting typing away at a computer. He stepped closer.

"Hello" He glanced at her name tag " "

She glanced up at him.

"Hey there" She said with a smile."It looks like you're the first one here! Can i get your name?"

Jean Kirstein" He smiled back."Do you mind telling me what floor I could find my room on?"

"Sure what number is it?"

"Uh…" He pulled his I.D card out of his pocket. "...69"

"That would be floor 3" She stated handing him a key."Anything else dear?"

"No that'll be it" He smiled "thank you Mrs. Ral"

"Oh please you could just call me Petra."

"Alright then, thank you Petra" He added a little bow at the end for kicks.

She giggled and he headed for the elevator. He rode up to his floor and walked down the hall until he saw room number 69. Of course he just had to end up with room 69. If Jaeger ever found out about this...we're gonna have a problem on our hands.

He opened the door and saw a dest mirroring a desk and a bed mirroring a bed along with a dresser mirroring a dresser, even a hallway mirroring a hallway. He put his things down on the bed to his right and sat next to it. He opened the front pocket of his suitcase to find the packet with all of his information in it. He had a roommate Marco Bodt, he didn't know the first thing about this guy, and soon they were going to be sleeping in the same room.

Two minutes later almost on cue, a tall freckled man opened the door.

"I'm assuming you're Marco"

"And I'm assuming you're Jean" he flinched when he said his name wrong.

"John" He corrected

"What?"

"Its french its pronounced like John" He looked up at him.

"Gotcha" He huffed and dropped his bags on his bed.

"What's up with you?" He asked slightly annoyed.

"I just drove like 6 hours only to trip and embarrass myself in front of like 12 people...they all laughed."

Jean laughed. Marco sat up with a smile on his flushed face.

"It's not that funny!"

"It is kinda funny" He breathed.

"So, have you looked around yet?" Marco asked obviously talking about the two mysterious hallways.

"No, I got here like 3 minutes before you did."

"Well then how bout a little exploration." Marco said standing up and stretching, his tee-shirt rising up just enough to expose his toned stomach.

Jean stood up and began walking down the hall, closest to his bed, Marco walking close behind. They reached a door, Jean pushed it open. There was a bathroom, with tiled floor a porcelain tub, a huge shower head, and a sink.

"Woah expensive bathroom…" Marco said over Jean's shoulder, Jean felt his warm breath on his neck that sent shivers through his body.

"Its not too crazy expensive." Jean said in return.

"Are you kidding!? All I had back home was a shared bathroom with my siblings with a crappy walk in shower and a sink." Marco stated shocked with Jeans response.

"Damn…I had a huge bathroom to myself." Jean said looking at the toilet with a view outside. "At least we got a good shittin view."

"Ha...Yeah I guess"

"So how bout' the other hallway?"

Marco started to walk the other way and a Jean noticed how toned his back was.

"Woah...Its a really tiny kitchen."

Jean had to walk around Marco to get a better was a tiny stove with a sink and a couple of cabinets as well as a little fridge. Across the room there was a table and a couple of chairs against the wall looking out another window.

"Well...one of us is gonna have to go shopping." Jean stated with his hands on his hips turning around looking at Marco leaning against the door frame.

"I think I'm gonna take a nap, if you don't mind" he started rubbing the back of his neck looking guilty and innocent."I've been up since three thanks to my sister attempting to make me a going away breakfast"

"Nah I don't mind I only had a three hour drive. Minus the sibling awakening due to the fact that i have zero siblings." He sighed jingling his keys in his pocket.

"Sorry...I could go-"Jean cut him off.

"No I'll go, its okay you can sleep"

Marco yawned stretching, again flashing his stomach. "Thanks man"

"Yeah don't mention it." He walked through the hallway out the door, and marco started to put his stuff away.

He walked through the building down the elevator and out the glass doors. He hopped in the car and typed giant eagle into the GPS. And was on his way.

When he got there he grabbed a cart and began shopping. He picked up eggs, a carton of milk, couple boxes of mac n cheese, ramen, cereal, pots, pans, spoons, etc. He figured they wouldn't be eating in all the time so he just got more of the essentials and then he was done. He went to a self checkout, scanned all his items and swiped his card. He paid and left. All in under an hour.

He figured he would let marco sleep more. So he went to starbucks for some coffee, he sat in with his laptop. He just scrolled on tumblr to kill another hour or so. Before he left he got another coffee and a latte for Marco.

When he got back marco was still sleeping so he just put his latte on his desk and started to unpack the groceries and what not. It was already two o'clock and he was pretty hungry and figured Marco would be too.

"God I feel like a housewife…" He sighed to himself.

He washed a pot and a couple of bowls and started to boil water for maceroni. Then he washed everything else and finished the maceroni. He walked out to get marco up but he was sitting up staring at his latte.

"Is that for me?" He pointed confused.

"Yeah, nice bed head" Jean commented.

"You honestly didn't have to spend your money on me" He said stretching.

"Dont worry about it I got plenty." He started to put his clothes away.

"Thanks…" Marco said taking a sip, nodding in approval, and headed towards the kitchen.

"Oh theres mac n cheese if you want some!" Jean yelled down the hallway.

"Cool, thanks again man!" Marco yelled in response.

When Jean was done with his clothes he joined marco. He got a bowl and filled it with the cheesy, creamy substance. And sat across from his new friend.

"So how are the beds?" Jean asked trying to start conversation.

"Uh...not the best." Marco said laughing to himself "It took me like a half an hour to fall asleep."

"Damn. Tonights gonna be fun." Jean said mostly to himself.

"Hah thanks for this again its really good." Marco said motioning to the Latte that was basically empty now.

"Yeah anything from starbucks is really good."

When they were finished Marco washed their dishes and they both went about their day laughing and getting to know each other.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was them both driving back home for Jean to get his Xbox and Marco to get his T.V, and the day after that was them playing Xbox and ordering takeout. Their first morning of classes (that Monday) was eventful. They each went through their own developing routine for the next couple of days. That routine consisted of classes, meet up for lunch, classes, meet up for dinner, and play xbox untill you go can no longer function which is usually at around two or three in the morning.

One day Marco came back with a clarinet, Jean knew nothing of this mysterious clarinet. He just kind of figured Marco had a girlfriend that owned it and for some reason needed Marco too hold it for a little while. Yeah,it's a stupid excuse but he just didn't want to admit that there was a possibility that his roommate was a fucking band geek.

Jean paused there Xbox game to get some more left over pizza from the fridge.

"So whats that?" Jean asked pointing to the clarinet case on the ground not two feet from where they were sitting on the ground.

"Thats my clarinet." Marco said laying on his back in the middle of the floor closing his eyes, as if taking a long needed break.

"So im guessing you play." Jean said shoving a slice of cold pizza in his mouth, and leaning against the door frame.

"Since fifth grade." Marco sighed, opening his eyes and turning his head to stare a Jean.

"Play me something." Jean said slowly walking towards marco's bed.

"You want me to play you something?" Marco sat up (to give Jean a better look at his are you serious face).

"Yeah." Jean said plopping himself down on marco's bed, crossing his legs.

"Alright then…" Marco sat up and sat indian style, pulling his clarinet case towards him. He threw his small folder of marching band music at Jean. "Pick one"

Jean opened the folder and flipped thru the small pages of music. He didn't recognize any of the titles. Then he got to the last one. Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance. "You guys are playing this!?" Jean basically threw the music at him.

Marco looked up with a small piece of wood in his mouth. "You like My Chemical Romance?" Marco asked in a questioning tone.

"Hell yeah, you don't?"

"Not as much as Arctic Monkeys but I listen to them all the time, they're pretty cool." Marco stated trying to act as cool as possible with a wooden reed in his mouth, giving him a lisp.

"Bro…"And in that moment Jean knew that he had just found a best friend. The right side of his mouth began to smirk up into a grin.

"What?" Typical, always gotta ruin the moment.

"J-just play the damn song." Jean said pointing sloppily at the music thrown at marco.

Marco sighed with a smile on his, he finished putting together the all familiar instrument, went through a couple of scales and adjusted his body to let air flow smoother through the began at the slow beginning, Jean played the words in his head silently and tapped along on his lap. When the song started to build marco stopped to explain that the other instruments had bigger sounds to make the performance more authentic. So Jean used his hands and feet and mouth to make the sounds of the song along with Marco's clarinet playing. When the song was in full blown chorus Jean was already singing along, standing ontop of Marco's bed using the t.v remote as a microphone.

By the end of the song Marco was up on Jean's bed his clarinet on the ground, forgotten. They both screamed the lyrics at the top of there lungs without a care in the world. When the song was over Jean hopped down and fell back onto the bed. Marco hopped off and put his clarinet away.

"I should introduce you to Ymir." Marco stated.

"Who?"

"Ymir."

"What the hell kinda name is that?" Jean asked dumbfounded.

"Heh. Don't ask…"Marco said looking off into nothing.

"So are you in like, marching band and stuff?" Jean asked attempting to change the subject.

"Yeah, with Ymir and Christa."

"So you have other band geek pals?"

"I wouldn't say that they're more like...partygoers." Marco looked like he was questioning himself.

"Partygoers?"

"Mmmhm"

"What the hell does that even mean?" Jean gave him a look that just says that i know you're an idiot and you know you're an idiot so we should both just stop pretending.

"I just couldn't think of anything else to describe them, you just have to meet them, I could take you to a football game and you could hear us play during halftime-" Jean cut him off.

"Marco shut up I'll go." He tried to make eye contact with him but his eyes were everywhere.

"Oh, okay I just thought that would take more convincing." Marco tried to explain.

"Alright" Jean stood up and stretched. "I'm gonna go pass out."

"I'm gonna go shower" He started to walk off. "Night man"

"Night"

"Are you sure I can get in for free now?" They were waiting to get into the stadium and Jean was wearing the hoodie marco gave him with their school band logo on it. It was pretty big on him. It went passed his ass and he had to keep pulling the sleeves up so he can have access to his hands

"Yeah thats how it works." Marco was in his marching uniform.

"How can you wear that thing and not feel like a total dumbass?" Jean was looking him up and down, hat to shoe, and every part just gave him a new thing to get a kick out of.

"I guess it's just the fact that we all look like idiots together." Marco smirked and looked down at Jean. Jean looked up at him with that are you serious face. Jean rolled his eyes and leaned on a nearby fence obviously grumpy that he could totally be playing Xbox right now instead of waiting in line for some football game.

They were up next in line

"So you have to find a place to sit."

"What? Where are you sitting? I wanna sit with you." Jean was scared that he had to find a place to sit _by himself_.

"I have to go sit with the marching band. You'll be okay" Marco tried to comfort Jean the best he could. He put his hand on his arm. "You don't even have to sit with everyone you could just find a place to lean or something."

"Okay." Jean obviously didn't like sitting with other people, mainly due to the fact that a. they all probably smell like body odor and hot dogs, and b. he didn't want to have to talk to people. Marco lightly pushed him forward through the entrance, the woman saw that Jean was wearing school merchandise and let them through. Marco scurried off. Jean went to the concession stand and got some rainbow belts and a pepsi.

Jean walked around for a little bit looking for a place to stay. He found a nice secluded area in the corner. And began his long journey of waiting for halftime. All the boring football crap went on for what felt like forever. Then finally, halftime.

The other teams band marched up, Jean didn't like or recognize any of their songs. They marched off with Jean being annoyed and unamused. Then the home team band marched up.

First they played Carry On My Wayward Son which made Jean pretty sad. Due to the fact that his Grandfather used to sing it to him when he was sad and didn't want to talk. Which didn't happen a lot, but enough to let him remember.

Second they played a song that Jean didn't know but it sounded upbeat and happy so that made him feel better.

Then they played it. He heard the announcer say the words that he's been waiting for this whole time. He heard the solemn beginning fade into the upbeat and intense part just perfectly. The crowd was watching with awe, no one was marching no one was talking and no one was moving. Everyone just sat and listened to the song. And when it was over everyone stood and cheered.


	3. Chapter 3

When the game was over a lot of old people came up to compliment the band's playing, hell even students came up to compliment them. Jean never realized that the band could be the reason that some people went to football games. He walked over to marco who looked happy as ever talking with a short haired, tanned, freckled lady and a short blonde girl. When he was standing right next to him Marco looked over and put his arm around his shoulders.

"Here he is." Marco said looking down at Jean. Marco was now wearing a tee shirt that had the same logo as Jeans hoodie.

"Hm" The tanned one looked him up and down. Jean just smiled awkwardly and kind of tried to hide in marco but that didn't work very well. "Wanna come to my party?" Ymir asked to both of them.

"Uhh sure, never been to a party before…" Marco said looking from Jean to Ymir.

"Wait you've never been to a party before?" Jean asked shocked. Although he never had friends he still went to a couple party's. The football games were a first.

"I just had other things to worry about" Marco said referring to his family with a nonexistent dad. So naturally being the oldest he took the responsibility.

"Okay so are we all going or are we just gonna stand here talking about how Marco never got drunk and is probably a virgin?" Ymir asked draping her arm around Christa's waist. They began to walk off and Marco took his arm off of Jean.

"Oh by the way" Marco whispered into Jeans ear. "dont hit on Christa, her and Ymir are kind of a thing and I think Ymir will kick your ass if you even look at her."

"Thanks for that" Jean was a little scared of this girl now.

At the party there weren't many people there but there sure were a lot of drinks. Ymir shared a little house with Christa and a Sasha girl who is no where to be found. She drove them their in her car (an old mini van that runs on a prayer) and the whole time nobody talked, out of fear that her reckless driving would cause one of the doors to fly off or the bumper to just give up completely and fall.

"Well she seems nice" Jean said sarcastically.

"Yeah she's a little weird at first but eventually she warms up to you." Marco attempted to defend his friend.

"Good to know"

They moved to the kitchen and Jean drank beer, and talked to some new people. at least until he saw that Marco wasn't drinking anything.

"Dude why aren't you drinking?" Jean asked a little drowsy.

"I just never found a reason too…" Marco looked into the distance.

"How bout you tell me more about your sister."

"huh?" Marco didn't understand his intentions.

"Yeah" Jean walked to the nearest cooler and grabbed a few beers. Then he lead Marco onto the porch and sat on the steps. They faced each other and Jean opened a beer for himself.

"Well" Marco started, thinking that Jean was just gonna let the whole never had a drink thing go. "She is six years old and she loves to pretend that she's a cowgirl"Jean opened another beer and put it in maro's hand. "Umm"

"Just take one sip." Jean gave him an encouraging smile. Marco never having even smelled a beer before just looked into Jeans eyes. They had some sort of staring contest before Jean obviously won.

"O-okay" Marco looked into the can and shook it around a little, he smelled it and brought it up to his lips. He tipped the can slightly and winced. "Are you seriously going to make me drink this?"

"Mmhm" Jean just stared at him. "Keep talking about your sister." He took another drink out of his own can.

"Okay then" Marco sipped the drink and continued.

They talked about his sister and his family and his life in general, and soon Jean had to go get more beer. They lost count on how many cans they each had. Soon they were basically drunk to no return. They each stumbled inside leaning on each other. Their faces (almost too close for it to look like they're not kissing), whispered pointless jokes into each other's ears. They just stumbled around the house and laughed with each other. They spilled a few beers and fell down some stairs. They were having the best time ever, and apparently everyone else noticed.

"Seven minutes in heaven!" Sasha screamed.

"Yeah Jean and Marco seven minutes in heaven!" Connie screamed after.

Everyone was drunk and nobody thought they would do anything that you're supposed to do during seven minutes in heaven. But once they got in the closet their mouths immediately connected.

Jean pushed Marco against the door. Coats hanging all around them, Marco's hands slipped up Jean's shirt. Feeling his muscular chest. Jean did the same with Marco's back. Both of their brains were fogged and all they knew is that they wanted to make this happen. Jean unbuttoned Marco's pants and unzipped them. He pulled his shirt off and started to move down Marco's long torso. Kissing him along the way he played with one of his nipples, and he heard it. He heard the long, deep, moan of his name and although he was drunk he knew that he wanted to hear it so badly.

On the outside everyone stood there dumbfounded. They just stared at the closet and listened to what was going on inside. Sasha and Connie were the first ones to start cheering them on. Marco started to moan louder and Jean's breathing became heavier.

Jean looked down at Marco's cock.

"Dude that's real big " Marco looked down at him and Jean slowly made his way down his muscular torso, leaving a trail of sloppy wet kisses. When he was finally on his knees he put his hand on Marco's hip and the other held onto the shaft he kissed the head and started to move his head up and down ever so slightly. His mouth wasn't big enough to take the whole length in his mouth so he just went to running his wet tongue along it from base to tip. Marco moaned his name over and over again. Marco massaged Jean's scalp roughly with his big rough hands.

Soon Marco pulled Jean up and kissed him all over. He kissed down his neck, and sucked and bit all over. Now it was Jean's turn to moan. Marco ripped off his shirt and worked his toned chest. Playing with his nipples. Marco growled, sucked,and bit and to Jean it was the sexiest fucking thing ever.

By now it's been way more than seven minutes. Nobody was crowded outside of the door anymore. They all broke off to give them some more privacy.

Marco picked Jean up and laid him on the ground. Marco kissed him Jean stroked his back and his head. Marco reached down to fondle with the buckle of pants. He slid them down his legs and tossed them in their pile of clothes in the corner, Jean took his boxers off too. Marco started to grind their dicks together. Moans rolled and melted together through their lips and Marco started to squeeze and feel at Jean's ass. Marco stopped grinding and lifted Jeans legs up, he spit on his fingers and pushed one into Jeans opening. Jean's body tensed up and Marco reached for his hand.

"Relax, it'll feel good soon, I promise," Once he loosened up a bit Marco moved his finger in and out, then added another "I promise."

"Oh fuck!" Jean screeched and arched his back. Marco moved his fingers in and out and when he loosened up he spit on his hand more and added the third. "Fucking Christ!" Jean breathed the best he could. Marco started to suck his dick and pump his fingers at the same time.

"Oh my god Marco!" Jean reached down and pulled lightly on Marco's hair. He felt his bangs tickle his stomach and soon the feeling was gone. Jean felt something large line up with his opening.

"Take a deep breath." Marco said and Jean did, Marco pushed in.

"Oh fuck Marco!" He let out the breath, with a scream. Marco pulled out and pushed in. There moans melted together. Marco's face looked concentrated and flushed. Jean reached up and pulled him down he held the back of his head and kissed him hard. Marco reached down and pumped Jeans cock to their rhythm.

"Marco, go faster" Jean demanded. Marco kissed him harder and thrusted faster, rougher. It was sloppy and foggy but beautiful. It made Jean felt close to the edge and he could tell by Marco's breathing that he felt the same.

"Marco! I-I'm cuming" Jean screeched. Marco increased his speed and sucked and bit on his neck again. They both started breathing heavy; Jean wrapped his arms around Marco's torso. Marco moaned his name loud, long, and low, then came inside him. Jean came in spurts all over their stomachs. Marco pulled out slowly, gave him one last kiss on his cheek then fell next to him. They both caught their breath and wiped the sweat from their fore heads.

"That was amazing." Marco said putting his shirt on. He tossed Jean his clothes and he slipped them on.

They kept their cool and slipped out the door. By now they were sobered up and were able to walk home well, Marco was able to carry Jean home.

"We tell no one" Jean stated blankly.

"Agreed" Marco replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Marco woke up first with a pounding headache. There was a twist in his stomach and his mouth started to water. He knew what happened next. He ran into the bathroom and threw his guts up. He stared at his pale face in the mirror. Marco didn't know what to think of last night other then it was one of the best nights of his life. He has had sex with a guy once. He's never topped though. And he wasn't drunk. Thinking gave him a headache on top of a headache then climbed back into bed and passed out.

Three hours later Jean woke up with an aching ass hole. But he got up anyway. He waddled around their place and closed all their drapes, blinds, and turned off all lights in celebration of Marco's first hangover. He didn't remember much of what happened at the party last night, but from what he did remember he wishes he didn't enjoy it as much as he did. I mean he always knew in the back of his mind that he was attracted to Marco and I guess now he knew that Marco was attracted to him. But he is totally not gay. There is no possible way that he is into dudes. I mean he's never felt like this towards any guy, ever. I guess Marco was just an exception. He walked into the bedroom and looked at him. The light leaking in from window illuminating his features, his freckles perfectly placed upon his cheeks. He lay on his side with the blanket covering his feet.

Jean stood and stared for a while at his soft features. Then he pulled out his camera and started to take pictures. He took a few pictures then uploaded them to his laptop. He edited those, choosing and applying different effects on each one. Studying his features even more then he already has counting the freckles that lie across his cheeks and chest. He created and dropped the pictures into a new folder named Marco. He scrolled on tumblr and soon after that Marco woke up. It was around three by now and Marco left to go throw up again. Jean waddled into the kitchen attempting to ignore his aching ass hole. He was walking like an old lady with a bad hip. He opened the medicine cabinet and reached for the Tylenol. He waddled over across the hall to the Marco hunched over the toilet dry heaving. He threw him the bottle.

"For the headache" Jean said and waddled over to the corner to sit down. "Oh fuck." Sitting on hard surfaces didn't feel nice.

Marco threw the bottle at him. "These will be your friend for the next few hours"

"Damn what did I fucking do to deserve this?" He swallowed a couple and stood back up to go sit on his bed.

Marco eventually came back and sat across from him. "Dude we should talk about last night." His eyes drooped from the bags under his eyes.

"Yeah I guess we should." Jean reached for a pillow and sat on it for extra cushioning.

"So, first of all" Marco ran his fingers through his bed head and took a deep breath "did you enjoy it?" He didn't feel like acknowledging what 'it' was just yet.

"Oh God" Jean felt his face flush completely red. "Yeah"

"Yeah me too" Marco looked down at his toes and rubbed the back of his neck. "So what do you want to be, like what are we?"

"I don't know" Jean looked down and picked a spot on the floor to stare at. "I know that I'm not gay, but I also know that I really fucking enjoyed what we did together last night."

"Yeah, I know that I'm gay." Marco said looking at the ground.

"Wait, What?" Jean looked up, not as surprised as the thought he would be, considering that he just had sex with another guy the night before, knowing exactly what to do.

"Yeah…"

"How long have you known? When did you find out?" Jean looked up and readjusted himself on his pillow.

"Well one day in eleventh grade I noticed this guy, and I was attracted to him just as he was attracted to me. We had a relationship that lasted about three months then he dumped me for someone else." Marco took a break to calm his stomach "Then I started noticing other guys and I realized that I was gay. I told my mom and she was okay with it she told me that it is going to be harder to find a guy and that I need to be careful just like anyone else. She was pretty cool about it."

"She sounds like cool mom" Jean stated and made a hand motion that might have been too much for his hung-over brain to handle.

"Yeah she really is" Marco said smiling he looked up into Jeans eyes. Jean could tell that he really cared for his family; whenever he talked about them he had a twinkle in his eye and a smile on his face.

"Well fuck that guy." Jean said. "He doesn't deserve you anyway."

"Jean you haven't even met him." Marco still had a smile, loving how Jean was mad that somebody hurt him.

"I don't need too." Jean said, still upset that someone could just break somebody's heart like that.

Marco just laughed and stared at the floor. "So what are we gonna call this."

"Call what?"

"This relationship what are we going to label this, because we obviously care for each other. But I don't know if you want to take this further than it already has gone."

"I love that we have this friendship and I love what we did last night but." Jean looked frantic around the room. "I know that I'm not gay and I don't want people finding out about this and I-" Marco cut him off.

"Jean you don't need to label yourself as gay. Nobody will find out about what we're doing" Marco gave him a sincere look.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." Marco leaned closer to him.

"Okay." Jean let out the breath he didn't know he was holding in.

"Okay." Marco sighed. "So, are you hungry?"

"Starving"

"What do you want?"

"Pizza"

"Alright then" Marco stood up and dialed the number for dominos.

Jean lay on his bed to think about what he really was. He never paid attention to any girls other than Mikasa, but no one else other than her. Yet on the other hand he never had any interest in to any guys other than Marco. This whole thing was just too confusing. He tried to think about what his grandpa would say, probably something like son, I don't care what you are, and as long as you're happy I don't give two shits about what you are.

"Hey Jean what do we want?"

"One everything, one cheese." Jean said the phrase that he had basically etched into his brain.

This whole sexuality thing was just so fucked up. Why do people even care if somebody was into dudes or chicks? He just decided to forget about it and spend time with Marco.

"Dude slow down!" Jean and Marco were playing Mario cart. "This isn't fucking fair!" Jean screamed after Marco pushed him off the track and into the grass. Marco just laughed and ate another piece of pizza when he won the race.

"This is bullshit" Jean complained while he finished the race in ninth place. Jean reached for another slice of pizza and crawled back onto the bed.

"Dude my ass."

"I told you it's gonna hurt for awhile."

"No it doesn't anymore" Jean smiled "I'm a free man!" Jean laughed.

"Wanna see how it feels sober?" Marco smirked.

"Fuck yes." With it being two in the morning Jean was feeling adventurous. Marco crawled over and connected their lips. Jean inhaled the scent of Marco. He wasn't in the right mind to do it last night, but now he smelled like axe and rum cake. Marco flipped Jean over and crawled over him, straddling his waist. Jean broke away.

"Are you sure, this is gonna stay between us?"

"Yes." Marco reconnected their lips. He started to grind. "I promise." Jean gasped into his mouth and held himself up with his elbows. Their mouths lingered apart, while looking into each other's eyes. Marco's concentrated and Jean's blissful yet scared and unsure. Marco kissed him on the cheek.

"Relax" Marco moved down to his neck "trust me."

"Okay" Jean breathed and sank back into his bed and let Marco go to work.

He lightly tugged Jean's shirt off and started kissing him in all the places he had left his mark last night. He sucked on his nipples and brushed against them with his teeth. He herd Jean start to moan his name. Then he kissed the beauty mark just below his belly button.

"Wow this is much better sober" Jean laughed. Marco was too concentrated to reply. He held his hips while kissing his long torso, the pads of his thumbs gripping his hip bones. He kissed along his pant line and detached his grip on his hips to unbutton his pants. He slid them down his body and Jean's cock flopped onto his stomach, Marco brushed his face against it while he continued to kiss his way along his body.

"Here wait a sec." Marco gave him one last kiss then jogged into the next room. He retrieved Jeans IPod and plugged it into his speakers. He played his MCR playlist and walked back over, pulling his shirt off on the way.

"What was that about?"

"Just, shush."

Marco leaned down and kissed him again. This time Jean built up enough courage to touched his chest. I like how this feels he thought, I don't want to feel something squishy and limp. I want to feel his muscles tense and flex in my hands. I want to kiss a rugged spikey jaw not a soft and smooth one. Thinking of it he reached his hand up and wrapped it around the back of Marco's head. He gently pulled him down to attack his jaw line with his mouth. He sucked and marked him. Marco shivered when he licked then lightly blew on his neck. Marco wrapped his arm around Jean's waist.

"Yeah this is a lot better sober." Marco stated. Then he started to kiss along his body to make his way back down to his penis. Only this time it wasn't dead silent and Jean had something to focus on other than how fucking sexy this was.

Marco kissed and marked his thighs. He brought his hand up to Jean's cock and gently stroked it while he kissed his balls and inner thighs. Jean began to moan and gasp his cock completely hard and his body sweating. Marco lifted his cock from his stomach and kissed it from base to tip. Then he wrapped his lips around the head and Jean gasped. Marco smirked then hollowed his cheeks and began bobbing his head. He tried to get as much of it in his mouth as he could. He felt it hit the back of his throat. He managed to hold his cheeks in a hollowed position the whole time as he bobbed his head, played with his nipple and held his balls, all at the same time.

"Agh Marco!" Jean arched his back. "I-I'm" Jean attempted to warn him about the shots of cum pulsing out of his member. Marco swallowed and crawled back up to kiss him again. Jean flipped him over.

"It's my turn to be rough" Jean said referring to last night's events.

Jean attacked his neck. He nibbled and sucked, he smirked when he left marks. He moved down to his chest he sat on his lap and lightly traced his skin with his nail. Marco shivered. He bent down and licked from his belly button to his neck he lightly nibbled on his nipple and palmed his cock through his pants. Marco threw his head back and moaned. He scratched Jeans back. Jean bit down on his neck.

"Ah Jean!" Marco yelled. Jean just smirked and continued. He moved down to his abdomen. Jean sucked and nipped at his skin. He used his hands to undo his pants then he pulled them down and Marco kicked them off. Jean nipped at his thighs and scratched at his hips.

"I swear to god if you bite my cock." Marco said sternly. Jean gave him a look. He just continued to suck and nip and mark.

"Well no wonder my ass hurt so bad, that thing is fucking huge."

"Yeah that's what you said last night."

He felt his dick twitch at the thought of what happened last night and how rough Marco was with him. That was the best he's ever felt.

He bent over and started to work is cock with his hand. Flicking his wrist when he got to the bottom and squeezing slightly harder when he rode it back to the top.

"You know I'm not gonna fit this in my mouth?" Jean stated.

"And that's also what you demonstrated last night."

Jean licked it from base to tip making full on eye contact the whole time. Marco's lips were parted and his face flushed. Jean smirked and sucked on the tip. He jerked it in his hand while he went to sucking on his balls.

"Wow, for denying the gay you are pretty good at all of this." Marco stated, sweaty and our of breath.

"Gee thanks Marco" Jean just went back to licking and sucking on what he could.

"Hey" Jean said.

"What?"

"I want you to do what you did last night." Jean wanted to experience what he did last night sober.

"But, you're sore." Marco stated.

"Not so much anymore. I just feel open."

"Hah. That's a way to explain it." Marco laughed.

"Shut up." Jean nudged his thigh.

"Alright then." Marco sat up and positioned Jean on all fours in front of him.

He massaged his ass. "Are you sure about this"

"Fucking positive"

"Okay" Marco got up and looked in his dresser. He found what he was looking for and crawled back over.

"What the hell is that?" Jean asked slightly scared.

"Lube"

"What the fuck is lube?"

"It makes gay sex easier, relax I'm not probing you." Marco laughed and rubbed Jean's back. He slicked up his fingers and dick then spread his ass.

"Are you sure?" He asked again mainly to mess with him.

"Oh my god just go already." Marco laughed to himself and started to stick a finger in and he felt him tense up.

"Shh. This is the rough part remember?"

Jean frantically shook his head up and down. Marco pushed his finger in deeper and when he felt him loosen up he stuck another in. He rubbed Jeans back to relax him. He moved them in and out, and Jean started to moan. Marco smiled and stuck in the third and Jean had an easier time relaxing, when Marco thought he was loose enough he lined up his dick. He pushed Jean's torso down into the bed.

"Ready?"

Jean parted his mouth and shook his head up and down. Marco pushed in and they both moaned. He pulled out and pushed in, and repeated a couple more times until he felt that Jean was loose enough to start creating a pace.

"Oh fuck" Jean breathed. Marco sped up in response. He reached down and pulled Jean up and set him in his original position. He bent over and held onto him, nibbling on his neck.

"Marco!" Jean moaned.

Marco speed up and started to pump his dick to the rhythm he created.

"Ah" Jean ducked his head down and looked at Marco's big hands taking dominance over him. With one holding his body and the other jerking his cock. This was all too amazing. He reached down and held Marcos hand while he pumped his dick.

"Marco! I'm cuming!" Jean screeched. He shot cum all over his sheets. Marco groaned and pulsed the white warm substance into him. They were both out of breath. Marco extracted from him and sat with his legs apart and leaned against the wall. Jean crawled in-between his legs and sat.

"Uh, we can clean those tomorrow." Marco said referring to the sheets. "You can sleep in my bed if you want."

"Okay" Jean tired and out of breath, volunteered to take the first shower.

Two showers later they were both ready for bed. They plugged in their phones and crawled into Marco's bed. Marco wrapped his arm around Jeans waist and held him close. Soon they both fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

During the next couple of weeks, everything stayed the same. They slept in the same bed with Jean wrapped around Marco's limbs every once and a while. Nothing grew and nothing diminished. Jean was still thinking about who he is, and he hasn't made much progress. He feels sure about himself one minute and then the next; he thinks about how great or how terrible it could be. Sometimes all he can do is imagine, and other times he has a beautiful being in his presence. When he thinks about his chest or his arms he can't help but daydream, but when he thinks of her arms or her chest he doesn't feel much of anything. I know it may sound like the answer was obvious, but it was different every day and Jean just couldn't decide whether he was feeling one thing or the other.

"Dude, are you as hungry as I am?" Jean asked?

"Yeah I could use some dinner." They don't have many classes on Tuesday's so they both got home early and played Xbox.

Jean got up from his spot on the floor and walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah we don't have anything left…"He heard Marco sigh from the other room. "Hey I have an idea."

"What's your idea?" Marco asked as Jean walked back into the room.

"We could go out." Jean smirked and leaned on the door frame.

"Where?"

"Hmm….." Jean stroked his invisible beard "olive garden."

"But that's like, a nice restaurant."

"Exactly" Jean wanted to take Marco out to someplace nice to talk.

"I don't even have nice clothes"

"I'll find something" Jean walked over to Marco's dresser and found a button up floral shirt and some jeans.

"There" He threw them at him.

"You are really serious about taking me to a fancy dinner aren't you?"

"Mmhm" Jean pulled Marco up off the floor by his arms and pushed him into the bathroom.

"Change." Jean demanded, he dug through his dresser and pulled out his button up navy blue shirt and a neck tie. He left his black jeans on and put on his top leaving the top two buttons undone. Then he loosely put on his tie and ruffled his hair a little more than usual.

"Whoa." Marco walked out of the bathroom and his eyes fell on Jean.

"What?"

"You look" Marcos eyes traveled around his slender body "really good."

"Right back at cha" Jean's eyes fell on his muscular arms. He's always been obsessed with his arms and how they can pick him up like he was weightless. And his chest, and jaw, everything about him made Jean swoon.

"So are we gonna go or…"Marco started to head for the door.

"Yeah" Jean scurried to hold the door open for Marco. "After you" he leaned against the door frame for a second "I hate it when you leave but I love watching you go."

"Is that seriously the reason you made us get all dressed up, to make a shitty Bob's Burgers reference?" Marco stopped walking and turned around to face Jean.

"No" Jean laughed and jogged to catch up with Marco "I wanted to talk to you."

"About?" Marco asked as he pushed the elevator button.

"Eh, stuff." Jean just left it at that for now.

They rode the elevator down and walked through the lobby.

"Bye boys!"

"Bye Petra!" Marco yelled behind his shoulder as Jean held the door open for him.

They hopped in Jean's beloved Impala, and were on their way. The drive ahead was relatively long, so Jean plugged in his phone to blast his music. They both sang along and laughed when they both fucked up the high notes. When they got to olive garden and the waitress seated them in a table. The restaurant wasn't crowded, mostly due to the fact that it was a Tuesday night. Hey ordered their drinks and the second the waitress walked away Jean's palms became sweaty. He knew that he had to start talking at some point.

It's now or never he thought, as he stared across the table at Marco's big brown eyes.

"So…"Jean started, Marco sat up "as you know I've been thinking about things for a while…oh my god this is so stupid." He looked at his lap and shook his head.

"No keep going I want to listen" Marco reached across the table and held his hand. Jean gave it a light squeeze and looked around the restaurant. There weren't any people around to see that they were holding hands so he started to play with his fingers.

"I… just feel like what we have, together…is special." He took a break to attempt to ease his stomach. "And I don't want that to go away. I feel like it's more than just sex" He shook Marco's hand when he said just sex. "When you're touching me I feel special and I feel special that I get to touch you."

Marco's mouth twitched up into a smile, even though what he was trying to say wasn't coming out in a presidential speech he squeezed Jean's hand to encourage him to continue.

"But there's this girl, that I thought I liked" He smiled "a lot."

"What's her name?"

"Uhh…"he rubbed the back of his neck "Mikasa"

"Oh she's pretty" Marco smiled.

"B-but your gay" Jean was shocked that Marco could think that a girl was pretty even though he is obviously gay.

"Jean" he leaned forward "I think there's something you should know." He held Jean's hand with both of his. "Everyone thinks girls are pretty." He looked him dead in the eyes.

"Well, then how am I supposed to know what I am?"

"Jean think, right now," He put his hand down when the waitress came back with their drinks. She took their orders and walked away again. Marco just rested his arms on the table and looked Jean in the eyes. "What would be better, to you, don't think about me don't think about her, because who knows how long we're gonna last. Think about the long run, when you're getting married and ready to have kids. Who would you rather be with a man, or women?"

Jean sat and thought for a moment. All his life he grew up being told by his parents that those homos need to 'get their own planet' and now here he was contemplating if he was one. Jean (being an eight year old child) didn't see or notice the difference, he figured that they were people too, because they were. He thought long and hard, he thought about if he would rather love a man, or women. Eventually their food came; he saw the waitress wink at Marco. He just gave her a nervous smile.

"What the fuck is she thinking?" Jean felt his neck heat up with anger.

"Jean it's nothing I'm obviously not going to go with her." He opened his napkin and took out his utensils. "Just eat your food."

"Well she's not getting a good tip, I'll tell ya that." They started eating their food Jean thought a little more and eventually he was around eighty percent sure that he found his answer.

"Um, Marco…I think I figured it out."

Marco looked up, his full on attention fell on Jean. "Are you sure?"

Jean shook his head up and down. "Yeah pretty sure."

"Alright, lay it on me."

"I think" Jean also put down his fork and knife "that I would want to be with either, but for the time being, I want to be with you…like officially." He felt his face go red and he looked down at his plate.

"Okay." Marco smiled.

"Okay?" Jean looked up.

"Okay." Marco leaned across the small table and kissed him on the cheek.

Jean smiled "Okay".

They finished eating and Jean gave Mrs. Thirsty a two dollar tip. They got in the car and started their long drive home. He put on his music and they drove for a good twenty minutes before Jean pulled the car over on a vacant road.

"Jean what are you doing?"

"Shh." Jean turned the car off but left the music on. "I wanna do something." Jean crawled across the center console. He sat on his lap with each leg on either side of his body. He took Marco's head in his hands. Jean examined his face all over, counting each freckle over and over again. Tracing his thumbs over each cheek "You're so beautiful."

Marco held his wrists, and locked eyes he smiled ever so slightly. Jean leaned forward and kissed his nose, then his cheek, and his lips. Jean was concentrated on that kiss. This kiss was better than all the other kisses, this one felt meaningful. It felt special now…and new. It didn't feel like just sex or just a kiss. Jean started to move along with the kiss, turning his head, and darting his tongue across Marco's lip. Marco's mouth parted and their tongues wrestled with each other.

Marco's hands slid along Jean's slender body and held his pressing each pad of his thumbs into his hips. Jean's hands started to fumble with Marco's shirt. He began unbuttoning slowly, being too concentrated on his mouth to apply his full attention to what he was doing. He unbuttoned the first three and started to trail kisses and nibbles along his neck and chest. Marco's chest rose and fell with his breathing. Jean rested his hands on his chest for a moment and admired his beautiful torso. Marco leaned in for another kiss and Jean dodged it, instead he started to suck bruises into his neck and chest. Jean felt there erections grow, but he wasn't done. He raked his fingers through Marco's undercut and ran his hands along his arms. He couldn't help but stare at how gorgeous his body was, his heart being an entire different story. He couldn't believe that he was special enough to be able to do these things with him…his boyfriend. Just the thought of accepting that he was at least fifty percent gay, and that he had Marco all to himself, was just amazing. It was one of those things that you never thought you needed. He had been by himself for so many years, just the thought of finding a partner, maybe for life, was unthinkable.

"Jean" Marco snapped him out of his trance "need you…now."

"Come on." Jean crawled into the back seat, Marco following soon after.

Marco pulled his shirt off and Jean sat on his lap again. He kept kissing and rubbing and sucking. Jean pulled away to admire again and Marco pulled him forward taking advantage of his neck tie. Jean smiled into the kiss. He always liked it when Marco got frustrated. Jean started to unbutton his shirt then Marco finished for him, easily unbuttoning each button and sliding it down each of his arms.

"Now it's my turn." Marco picked Jean up and laid him down across the seat. Marco untied his tie that was still fastened around his neck then he took his arms and crossed them over his head, he tied them together with the long fabric and started kissing and sucking and bighting all over. He held his hips as he traveled along his body, worshiping every part of him. He would stop to kiss him every once and a while. Then he would go right back to claiming what's his.

"Marco" Jean was begging "please."

Marco smirked and nibbled at his belly. He unbuttoned his pants and slowly pulled them down his legs. He kissed everything but his cock.

"Marco please!" Jean squirmed under his light kisses.

Marco held his cock in his hand and kissed his balls. Then he dragged his long wet tongue along the length.

"Marco…" Jean moaned his name.

He wrapped his lips around the tip and used his tongue to circle the head. Then he started to slowly bob up and down.

"Marco, I need you to fuck me." Jean begged, it came out in almost a whine.

He looked up at Jeans flushed face with his hands still bound together over his head. Marco sucked on his fingers and lifted Jeans legs and pulled his body closer, he had full control of the situation. Marco used one hand to work his hole to get it loose enough and the other held up Jean's leg.

He took off his pants and tossed them into the passenger seat. He spit into his hand and slicked it up his length. He lined it up with Jean's opening then slowly pushed in. He reached over and untied Jean. Once his hands were able to roam again, they were all over Marco's chest. Marco started pumping in and out in a slow pace. He wanted to make this long and meaningful. Jean felt all around Marco's body. He decided that his favorite place to kiss was his jaw and his favorite place to feel was his chest and his favorite part of all, was his heart. He lay his hand over the spot on his chest where his heart lie underneath. Marco kissed his temple and kept his pace steady. Jean kissed and nibbled along his jawline. Marco used one hand to hold up his body and the other to caress Jeans face and chest.

They didn't kiss they just loved. Even though they didn't know it yet this is what it felt like to feel love. Marco kissed Jeans forehead while Jean played with his chest. Jean placed his hand over Marco's heart once again.

"I love this." Jean said spreading his fingers out. Marco stopped thrusting to take Jeans hand to kiss each knuckle. Jean smiled sat them up, he lightly pushed Marco so he lay down across the seat then began to kiss his chest.

"Wow you have quite the obsession with my chest." Marco said, raking his hands through Jeans hair. He crawled backwards until his head was in-between his legs.

"And I love this." Jean said referring to his long, thick member not six inches away from his face. He licked from base to tip over and over again. He crawled up to Marco's face again and kissed him, soft and meaningful. Marco reached under Jean and lined his length up with Jeans hole. Jean pushed himself down onto it.

Jean started to slowly work his body up and down. He inhaled when he slid up and exhaled when he slid down. Marco held his hips as he worked. Jean watched as Marco's face and neck heated up. He let his hands rest on Marco's chest, as he bounced up and down.

"…Jean…" Marco let his name roll off his tongue in a low moan. He reached up and tugged Jean down as he sat up. They met halfway and their lips collided. Marco sat up completely and leaned against the seat. He hugged Jean close to him and began thrusting. Jean nuzzled his face into his hair and held onto the head rest with one hand and the other around Marco's neck.

"Faster Marco!" Jean demanded. Marco's grip on his hips felt like they would leave bruises. Jean started nibbling on his ear. They both started moaning and Marco released his grip on Jeans right hip to pump his cock to their rhythm. "Oh god!" Jean's body draped itself over Marco to hold onto the head rest with both hands.

"Jean" Marco moaned his deep low moans and Jean felt it on his chest.

"Marco!" Jean fumbled with his hair again "I'm close!"

"Jean!" Marco screamed his name when he came in spurts inside of him. Jean soon after, covering their chests in the white sticky substance.

"Much better as a couple" Jean stated, whilst trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah now that it means something" Marco agreed.

They put their clothes on and Jean slept on the ride home. When they got there Marco Held the keys in his mouth and carried the sleeping Jean through the front doors. Petra nodded in his direction and scurried over to press the button for the elevator. Marco carried him inside the elevator and rode it to their floor. He managed to open their door and lay him on his bed, stripping him of his shirt and pants. Then he eventually crawled into bed and fell asleep too.


	6. Chapter 6

Jean woke up first. He rolled out of bed and took a shower. With Marco still passed out, he scrolled on tumblr for a while until his stomach snapped him out of his trance. He stood and looked in the fridge and let his eyes do the work as they fell on what looked best… eggs, milk, and cheese. He could them omelets.

He turned on the griddle and whisked the eggs, then began on the family recipe. He was deep in his cooking trance to realize that Marco's hands were slowly massaging circled into his shoulders.

"Smells amazing" Marco leaned forward to act like he was smelling breakfast, but he wasn't being too secretive when Jean felt his nose behind his ear. He jumped. "Oh my god you're ticklish!" Marco smiled and lightly ran his fingers up his sides. He jumped again and pushed away Marco's hands with his elbows.

"Marco please." Jean scooted away and chopped the rest of his ingredients. He poured the eggs in the pan then added the rest of his recipe.

"What's in there?" Marco leaned over the griddle.

"Move back you'll get burned" Jean gently pushed him away "and it's a secret."

"Hm" Marco started to pull out plated and brewed some coffee, with that exquisite smile of his beautifully placed under his freckled cheeks. Proud that he found out how ticklish his boyfriend was.

Jean finished their omelets and set them on the table. Marco poured their coffee and placed them down as well. They sat and Marco dug in as Jean sipped at his coffee. Marco looked up with eyes glistening like the stars.

"Dude, this is really good." Marco stated with a mouth full of omelet. "Where'd you get the recipe?"

"My grandma used to make them for me" Jean started to eat his omelet, his taste buds jumping back to the times when he used to watch her dance around the kitchen and he would watch her every move as she perfected his omelet.

"Wow she must have been an amazing cook" he took another bite "your grandpa was a lucky man."

"Yeah and he knew it too" Jean smiled thinking back on how nice his life was before they passed away.

"Did she teach you how to make anything else?" Marco's eyes glistened.

"Well she never really taught me how to make anything. I just kind of watched her dance around the kitchen making macaroons, éclairs, and croissants… among other things."

"So she's French?"

"Yeah"

"But your last name is German so does that mean your dad's German?"

"Yeah" Jean crossed his arms on the table "did you Google me or something?"

"Nah, I'm just smart." Marco smirked and poked Jeans nose.

Jean went back to eating and remembering and Marco just went back to eating.

It was starting to get cold outside, and Jean knew that meant going home for a couple weeks and he wasn't looking forward to it. But Marco definitely was. They were currently at the mall, buying presents for Marco's siblings. They got a couple toy cars for his 13 year old brother and toy horses for his little sister. They went into another toy store and walked to the aisle with all the small animal figures and toys. Marco picked up a horse figure that stood out to him.

"Hey Jean this one looks like you." Marco laughed to himself and just stared at the horse.

"No it doesn't" Jean took the horse "this is a horse, not a human!"

"Exactly!" Marco kissed his nose and Jean blushed.

"Come on let's just get this over with." Jean put the horse back and walked away, when he was far enough away Marco picked it back up and put it in their basket.

They went to a few more stores and ate lunch in the mall and then went home to start getting things packed and ready to go home. Jean was more cranky than usual…and Marco definitely noticed. He let it roll of his back and went back to folding clothes for home. He turned around and saw that Jean was sat on his bed, his bags now kicked to the floor and his arms crossed and face red, he was obviously holding back tears. He tried to look as tough as possible while holding them back, with his arms crossed and mouth pursed.

"Jean" Marco walked over to him and sat on the bed next to him "please don't cry, tell me what's wrong."

He looked away.

"Jean, please tell me" Marco laid his hand on his shoulder.

"No I put you through enough trouble already" Jean shook Marco's hand of his shoulder and scoot back to the corner of his bed against the wall. "You'll just worry about me and I don't want or need that."

"Jean we've come so far," Marco turned around to face his boyfriend "please just tell me what's bothering you so I can help."

"No Marco it's okay. You don't need to help." Jean looked down at his hands lying in his lap.

"Please Jean, I'm already worried and I would be less worried if I knew what was bothering you." Marco pleaded.

"It's nothing major" Jean tried one more time to dodge Marco's question.

"Just tell me" Marco pulled Jeans legs up to rest on his lap.

"Well" Jean started feeling slightly better that he had some small form of comforting human contact "my parents."

Marco took his hand. Jean has never opened up to him about his parents before, he wasn't really planning on it but he figured it was going to come up at some point.

"They just never treat each other, or me, like a person." Jean looked up for a brief moment to check that Marco was still listening. "It's more of how you'd treat an animal, just feed them and provide them with the things they need to live. So when I was little I would always spend time at my grandparents' house and they'd treat me like a son. But when they died" Jean's voice broke and a tear escaped from his eye and fell down his cheek.

Marco pulled him into his lap and held him close to his chest. "You don't have to keep talking its okay"

"No I want to finish." Jean wanted it to all be out in the open and have no pent up secrets inside of him. He fiddled with Marco's shirt to have something to focus on instead of all of his attention resting on his parents. "They always fight and treat me like crap. And holidays are the worst because they have parties and shit, and they always try to set me up with their coworkers daughters and I try to hide avoid everyone but my dad yells at me to act like I want to be there. Then I put on a show smiling at the girls." Jean's tears were now rolling down his face because he still didn't get to the reason that he was crying like this. "It's just terrible Marco, it really is. And then after that you can just hear them screaming at each other because someone said something wrong, or talked to the wrong person, just stupid shit that wouldn't matter to any normal person. And before, when my grandpa was still alive, I would go over to his house and they would let me stay there, and my parents wouldn't even realize that I was gone because my dad was too busy drinking and my mom was too busy yelling."

Marco started to thumb away the tears rolling down Jean's face.

"And I just miss them so much Marco." Jean started sobbing into Marco's shirt. "They were so great and I took advantage of them."

"Jean doesn't say that." Marco held his face and looked him in the eyes. "I didn't even know them and I know that they loved you, and they still do. You were their life. Your grandpa passed down everything to you, including his heart. Your Grandma took care of you, she was your mother. Your parents are not parents they are ass holes and you don't deserve them. You are so much better than them thanks to your grandparents you are a great man, and because of them you can see the bad in people and know the good." Marco kissed away his tears "With parents like this you know how to not treat your kids. You know that your dad is an ass hole and that your mom is heartless. And because of your grandparents you know how to raise a child." Marco looked him in the eyes and Jean looked back. They stared for a little while until Jean looked at his lap.

"Marco" Jean knew he was right…he just couldn't believe his words just yet. He tried to say what he was feeling in his heart. He wanted to pass on what he was feeling to Marco…only hoping that he felt the same thing. He wrapped his arms around Marcos torso and rested his head on his shoulder, with tears still falling from his eyes. "I really, really like you." That wasn't enough he still couldn't describe the words that were trying so hard to break free out of his head and into Marco's " I don't want to leave you for this long." He still didn't feel complete just leaving it at that but for now that's what he wanted to say.

"Jean it's only a couple weeks you'll be okay." Marco let his arms fall around Jeans back.

"Weeks feel like months at my house."

Marco started to feel Jeans breathing increase. "Jean, don't get worked up again, you're okay, and we're okay." Marco frantically tried to think of a way to calm him down. "You can come to my house with me, and meet my family."

"I can't my Mom would hunt me down and make sure I'm back for their damned parties."

"You can stay at my house until Christmas then go home and come back if you want." Marco's grip on Jean got tighter. "Please I really want to introduce you to my mom, and my sister is going to LOVE your resemblance to horses."

Jean twisted his nipple.

"Ow! You know I do." Marco rested his head on top of Jeans.

He sat and thought for a while…what car would they take? How much would his parents care? How would he explain that he was leaving to go to a friend's house? Would they be surprised that he actually made friends? It was no internal argument that he would not tell his parents what Marco was to him. After about a minute of thinking he just huffed out a "fine."

"Really!?" Marco positioned Jean so he could look at his face. He had a faint smile on his face.

"Yeah, but is your mom okay with the whole, I'm dating a boy thing?"

"Yeah she is. I think she loves it actually, she tells me that she's known since I was six when wanted a pink crown from the store instead of a monster truck."

Jean smiled. "Okay, only if we can take my car."

Marco laughed and pulled Jean down to lay on the bed with him. "Okay."

"Can we sleep together tonight?" Jean wanted to be held by him tonight, thinking about, and talking about his parents that much made him feel wounded and hurt, almost betrayed that they weren't actual parents.

The look on his face told Marco that he still needed some happiness and comfort. "I'm gonna one up that one." He stood and started to drag Jean's dresser away. Then he turned to Jean's bed (with him still sitting) he positioned it so the headboard was against the wall. He pulled his bed and set it right next to it so they were snug next to each other. Then he pushed Jean's dresser to where his bed used to be. "I was getting tired of all the mirroring anyway." He fell onto his own bed and sat so he was facing Jean and holding himself up with only his arm.

Jean rolled himself over to Marco and kissed him. Marco smiled into the kiss happy that he could make him feel a little better. Jean gently pushed him down so he was lying flat, then he placed a knee on either side of his body. Marco wrapped his arms around his waist. Jean engulfed in the smell of Marco. He still had a few tears streaming down his cheeks, at he thought of how Marco tried to heal him from the inside. Marco broke the kiss to thumb away his tears. He cupped Jean's face and admired his exquisite features. His golden eyes only more golden due to the tears, his cheeks lightly flushed and his face formed into a small smile.

"Jean, you're so beautiful" Marco smiled and kissed him again. "Never listen to a word they say" Marco said referring to his parents. "You are perfect, and you deserve so much better." Macro worshiped each feature of his boyfriend's face blessing it in kisses. "I could never get enough of you Jean." Marco flipped him over so he was hovering over Jean's body. He tugged Jean's shirt off. His eyes glanced over his favorite parts of Jean, his heart, his beauty mark just under his belly button, and his perfectly toned chest.

Jean closed his tired eyes and smiled. He remembered before they were official, the pictures that he took of Marco. Thinking about how perfect his features were, and admiring the beauty of his freckles, scattered across his body like stars perfect yet randomly placed.

"Jean, I think I love you" Jean opened his eyes and sat up, Marco still framing his waist with his knees.

"I think I love you too, Marco." Even though he was exhausted he knew in the back of his head that he meant it. He knew that those were the words that were trying to break out. Marco smiled and reached to touch him again. They both sat on their knees, as close as they could lean into each other. He took off Marco's shirt and felt his chest, again going back to a couple months ago before they were anything but friends with benefits. He cupped his chest just like he did before it all. He felt it flex in his hand as Marco lead his arms up and down Jean's back. "I think I really, really love you Marco." Jean said in-between kisses. "I love your freckles," He let his hands trace along his face and chest like he could feel them stick out from his skin, as if it were brail love note "I love your heart," He felt the spot on his chest that he knew his heart lie beneath "And I love your everything."

"I love you to Jean." Marco held his head with his thumb stroking his cheek. He kissed him meaningfully, closing his eyes and concentrating.

Jean kissed him back, worshiping every second of this moment. He felt like he was weightless, knowing that he was finally loved again made him feel sparks in his chest. Feeling this different kind of love was exciting yet frightening all at once. Jean felt like he was weightless and fragile, but in his heart he knew that Marco would never hurt him. With his Grandparents he never really remembered falling in love, that's just one of the many reasons that that is a different kind of love, a love that you grow into. Falling in love with Marco made Jean feel magic, it made him feel like he was on top of the world and that nothing can stop him. It made him feel. He hasn't felt, in anyway like this, for years. And it felt great to get something new, yet old all at the same time.

Marco turned the lights off and laid them both down. He held Jean in his arms, close to his chest. Jean listened to the calming sound of Marco's beating heart. He scooted closer into him, and rested his head on his chest being rocked to sleep by his breathing. Marco's hand stroked Jean's hair. Soon Marco slowly drifted into a sleep as well. They didn't have to exchange any words, because what they both felt like saying, they both already felt.


End file.
